The Color of His Eyes
by BlackBanter
Summary: Thor dedicated large parts of his life to categorizing the colors of Loki's eyes. The color of his eyes turn when he is tired falling asleep at his desk piled high with books. Thor's favorite is the exact color of soft blue-green that Loki's eyes were the first time he leaned over and kissed him. After being away for over a decade Thor is anxious to rediscover that color again.


**Just a heads up to people who have read this before, I have changed quite a bit of this chapter, it might be worth a re-read if you want to continue.**This story took me awhile to figure out what I was doing with it, I kind of just jumped in without looking but I have a good idea. It isn't going to be as happy as the summary sounds, but then again I am not a fan of all angst. The timeline will be well before Avengers and Thor, so no Earth, I am still deciding if it will be an AU an no Earth at all. Or if I can lightly twist the perspective of the movies. As a side note Freki is one of Odin's two wolves (the other being Geri.) He fed the wolves scraps from the table since Odin only needed mead and wine to keep kicking, their names mean the greedy and the in case no one understood my reference. Thanks again for reading! Sorry it's a little short, I hope to update soon...you know life...gets in the way. Reviews do help to encourage me. This is unbeta'd so all the mistakes would be my own. Feel free to point them out to me.

* * *

Thor leaned against the warm wood of the boat, the rocking of the shattered blue waves more calming then nauseating. The boat rode low in the ocean today, prowling through the tide, burdened by the crew and great treasure. Sighing softly he restlessly shifted along the deck, his large silhouette cutting into the horizon. It had been many years since he had seen his home. Or his brother. He knew he should expect Hel upon his arrival home, his brother would be less then pleased by his absence. What had been a simple two year journey stretched into endless moons. While it was a mere blink of the eyes for gods such as them, it would irritate Loki endlessly. The Trickster God of Asgard's courts was not renowned for his patience. Slumping into the rails of the ship he huffed, he was sick down to the bones of the constantly shifting world beneath his feet. He yearned for sturdy ground, the soft golden hues of his home, and the bright green eyes that would welcome him.

His brother had always been a dichotomy. Soft, pale flesh that smelled of clean rain. His trademark raven hair that shielded apple green eyes, that Thor occasionally had the disturbing thought to bite at. Such softness betrayed everyone when Loki looked up, the apple green dancing in to a wicked poison tinge. The silver of his tongue well polished as he talked to the people of the courts.

The bright, little brother he grew up with dulled, darkened as people pulled him apart. For his coloring in a golden world, for the pranks he pulled, for the magic he weaved. Not strong enough, but too smart. Not handsome enough, but too pretty. He leaned too far to one side to fit neatly in to the boxes of their home. Loki pulled himself into a tight ball of books and learning, lashing out at people when they came to close. Thor's heart wept at the look of surprise on his little brother's face when people treated him with soft kindness.

The barking commands of Sif snapped Thor out of his reverie, the smell of petrichor fading from his mind. The shape of grotesque tentacles breached the surface, of the now, frothing waters around them. Calling Mjölnir to his side, Thor pushed his brother to the back of his mind, the mindlessness drone of battle cleaning his senses.

How long had it been since he heard his brother laugh? Thor shook his head roughly, blonde hair sent flying into the mild wind of his homeland. His thoughts had drifted often to his baby brother as of late. Lady Sif, the Warriors Three, and him made the trek back to the palace in relative peace. The soft pounding of hooves the only sound that accompanied the clink of gold. They had been in Asgard again for some time, the journey to the place with seas and beasts from the waves had been successful. Many teeth had been added to the collection that hung against Thor's large chest.

It had been at least a decade since he had heard that hiccupping chuckle. But what of before then, deep in his heart he felt it had been much longer then before his journey. His thoughts absentmindedly wandered back to Loki again, his heart drifting in the same direction as his body. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three hovered lazily by his sides as they rode their way back, saddles ladled down with immense treasures that had been coveted by the sea for millennium.

Thor's hair still held wave from the salt of the sea, him and his companions all an even deeper gold from the years spent on a small vessel set adrift in the middle of a vast ocean. He relished tonight's feast more than usual, knowing there would be new ears to hear their tales of bravery and comedy. Thor could not wait to drape ropes of pearls at his mother's feet, hand his father bags of gold and tell him of all the beasts defeated. And of his brother? He had thought of that for much of their ride home and still his thoughts came upon nothing.

The stead he rode huffed and stomped its hoof, its ear flicking toward the hushed roar of the nearing crowd moving to meet its long awaited Prince. Stretching his mouth into a wide smile, he jovially greeted the people that swarmed him, hushing their questions of the quest until later. He smile brightened as he spotted his father stepping down the golden stairs of the palace, dismounting his horse he hurried forward to clasp his father's shoulders, his excitement rolling off of him in waves. Smiling bright as his mother's arms enfold him, he gently strung a necklace of pearls around her throat.

"For you mother, I bring it to you from seas far from here." Her bright smile makes his throat tighten slightly, Loki was nothing but right when he said that Thor looked for approval. Speaking of the trickster, where was he? He was ripped out of his thoughts by his father's booming voice.

"There shall be a banquet this evening in celebration of my son and his warriors mighty return. But first let them shake the traveling dust off their clothes."

His father's dismissive nod sent him and his friends scattering up into the bowels of the palace. Sighing quietly Thor ran his fingers along the marble of the walls appreciatively, it had been a long time since his eyes had set upon this place. With a low groan he felt his back hit the marble he just recently admired, his sky blue eyes snapping back open to look upon his attacker.

Breaking out into a roaring laugh he looks into the jade of his brother's eyes, one of his long arms pinning Thor's wide chest to the hard wall. Loki's returning smile is a bit too sharp to be called pleasant, the hand of his free hand moving up to slap over Thor's mouth. Cutting off the laughter bouncing through the hall. Loki's movements are predatorily as he molds his body to Thor's, sharp canines nipping just above the edge of Thor's armor. The hand over Thor's chest becomes effective again as he starts to squirm, panting softly against his brother's hand as Loki rocks into him. The famous silver tongue tracing over new scars that decorated the edge of his jaw and throat.

Becoming impatient Thor tries to lift Loki, his large hands slithering down Loki's sides to cup his ass. Letting out an impatient growl as his hands are batted away Thor tries to follow the warm body as it pulls away, his brother dancing out of his grasp. With soft, amused laughter Loki nips his bottom lip.

"Maybe after your victory feast, brother."

His voice all but purring the last word. His brother's form flashes before he can snatch those rounded hips, with huffing laughs Thor straightens himself out against the wall.

Looking down his body he sighs loudly at his newfound problem, he is sure Loki planned this. A small trick to show how displeased he is about how long he has been gone. Ruffling a hand through the hair at the nape of his neck, Thor grin's, he finally did hear his brother laugh.

Continuing his father's orders he made his way straight to his room, letting Mjölnir drop from his belt, it landed with a low rumble. The guards staying put, use to the crack even after the Prince's long absence. Sliding his fingers through the cracks of his armor he thoughtlessly began to shift it off, the creak of leather quiet in the air. Setting his breastplate against the side of his massive pedestal bed Thor yawns, his face stretching as he feels the exhaustion from the trip hit him. Shaking his entire body like Freki, he tried to rid the exhaustion from his body.

Sweeping his eyes down his body, he lightly palms his erection. Breath hissing through his teeth, Thor drops his hand with an almost sad sigh. Stripping the last of his clothes from his body. He changes into soft cottons and silks, a luxury he had long gone without.

With the thudding, careless steps that only a crowned prince can have Thor wandered down the straight hallways to the feast. The smell of roasted flesh and wine already thick like smoke in the air. His face stretched in to a wide smile, pearl white teeth flashing in the dimmed atmosphere, as his booming laugh spilled across the room. Thor's joy was not contained here back in the arms of his family and comrades.

They feasted for hours, twisting tales of their journeys without need to exaggerate the epic proportion of them. Thor would emphasize by grabbing one of the teeth around his neck and shaking it roughly. Lady Sif was more physical as she consumed more spirits, asking for slightly reluctant volunteers, to spar out reenactments. A few barrels of ale in the Warriors Three and they resorted to using song as the main form of communication. Piecing together old warrior ballads, lullabies, and words off the spot.

His Mother sat fondly to the right of his Father, her smile was wistful and proud. The Queen showed no fear of her oldest son tales of slick hide sea serpents, and acidic blood. His Father's laughed boomed merrily from the head of the table, twisting pleasantly in Thor's drunk mind. Clapping his hands, his Father encourage him to tell more and more gruesome tales of larger and larger beasts. Thor could see Loki shaking his head from the corner of his eye, the Trickster's pale green eyes skimming across each new scar that marked his golden skin after the newest tale. Thor shot a reassuring smile towards the younger man, lips pulled wide over white teeth. Loki cocked an eyebrow at him and pointedly turned his back upon him.

Sometime later in the evening, Loki was passing by as Thor was regaling more than half the company with the tale of how he rescued a beautiful princess from blood thirsty pirates. Feeling bold he swept the dark Prince off his feet tilting him back in to a deep dip before pulling him up in to his arms bridal style. Large emerald eyes stared at him shocked before narrowing into slits, Loki's arms crossing as he laid far too obediently in Thor's arms. Shrugging to himself Thor figured he had already pushed his luck too far, nestling the smaller man in to his arms he spun in circles shouting at the top of his lungs 'not to worry princess.'

Before dropping the Prince back down in to another deep dip, pretending to messily kiss him to the soundtrack of loud whoops behind them. Sending Loki a mischievous wink Thor kissed him softly on his mouth, hiding them behind a curtain of his golden hair. Snorting softly at him Loki held his head loftily, striding from the room with as much dignity as he had left. Thor smiled victoriously before turning on his heels to his audience, he had caught the softest hint of pink on his brother's cheeks.

If he had not been exhausted before, he was dead tired now. A year long sleep in Vahalla sounded pretty good to him. Slumping into a nearby chair with a thud he spread his legs far apart, letting his head fall back as his eyes fell shut.

With a hiss he jumped awake from the light slumber he had fallen into, his arms bound tight on either side of him to the legs of the chair he rested in. Growling lowly he opened sleepy blue eyes to look upon his smirking brother resting lightly in his lap, thighs spread obscenely wide across his legs. Chuckling softly Loki leaned forward, his chest ghosting across Thor's as soft as spider's fur. Thin fingers dip beneath the lavish shirt he wore, tugging insistently under the collar, making fast work of the ties that left a barrier between them. Bending after the work of his fingers, Loki placed soft kisses along his chest, sharp bites causing Thor to jerk and groan softly. Running a hot tongue over one of his nipples Thor hissed through his teeth, for being so icy, his brother was surely quite warm.

Yanking at the shadow-like bindings that encircled his wrists, Thor fought to get free. Whether to get back for his stunt during the feast, or for being gone for over a decade. Loki decidedly was not going to be nice, and he would at least like his hands to defend himself. The bindings held tight as Loki finally bit deep enough to draw blood, his long tongue working in to the bite to lap away the blood. Growling low in his stomach Thor tried to shrug his brother off his chest, his struggles only exciting Loki to dig deeper into the wound. Pulling back his brother's pale mouth was surrounded by streaks of his own rich blood, that wicked tongue flicking out to chase his taste from Loki's flesh.

Thor felt the slow slither as Loki began to pool between his spread thighs, his descent indecently slow. Fingers dug into the groves of his hips as his brother's breath warmed his lap. Hazy jade eyes look up at him from beneath hooded lids, his tongue left muted rusty streaks across the edge where pants met skin. Thor felt his breath speeding up, his skin twitching and almost painful after so much time apart from Loki. Tilting his head back Thor pressed his hips up hard against the warm feeling of Loki pressing back against him.

Huffing out a surprised gasps his eyes snap open to an empty room, lifting unbound arms he inspects the faint marks where the magic bit in to the skin. Sighing once more down at his erection he feels a strange sense of déjà vu. Shaking a less than amused head he moves to drop graceless on his bed, he oh so missed. Thor thought the first time he was home in a decade he might warm the sheets with someone else, but apparently he was paying for a slight he wasn't aware of.


End file.
